


Tokyo is a big city

by MakikoIgami



Category: Free!
Genre: Buttplugs, Cosplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Prostitution, all that shit, dubcon, genderbent, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's girlfriend is probably the kinkiest little shit he has ever known. However, things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo is a big city

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a random porn clip I've seen the other day. And yes, it's another one of these godawful genderbent drabbles. Have fun!

"Tokyo is a big city, nobody really cares what you're wearing or what not," Sousuke had once said, but that was before he knew that his girlfriend had a very dirty mind and wanted to do these things sometimes.

Makoto liked dressing up, and Sousuke would be lying if he said that he disliked the maid costume, the nurse or the sexy firefighter. In fact, one of his favorite costumes was the cop or Makoto's least favorite: teacher and the bad student.

Yes, Makoto was into cosplay and had managed to make Sousuke get into it as well. He supposed it was hot and bound to happen or just something that he was into himself before Makoto, even if he hadn't known anything about it before. However, Makoto's fantasies wouldn't end there.

No it didn't stop there, and that was the part that Sousuke had been most surprised about when Makoto had told him about her deepest darkest fantasy one night. They had been at it for a few rounds and Sousuke had honestly been confused as to what had riled her so much. Thankfully she had been too exhausted to bypass his questions, answering truthfully for once.

The trigger had been when he had put his hand on her thigh, dangerously close to her crotch while they had been watching a movie in the cinema. He had thought nothing of it but it being a nice gesture, possessive enough to scare off the guy next to them after he had glanced at her fluffy skirt for just a second too long. But it seemed like it had been exactly what his girlfriend liked.

Makoto liked the risk, she liked the adventure and most of all, she liked to pull him into it as well.

Nothing too bad, Sousuke had to admit, but it had been more than once that she had talked him into going to the bathroom with her for a quickie. The number of times that she had offered him a blow-job anywhere was already uncountable, but it had never been really risky. Never had they been in any real danger to get caught, not even the last time they went to see a movie. When he had placed his hand under her skirt (again) and he realized with a start that she was not wearing her panties anymore. After a quick glance over to her pink cheeks and receiving the tiniest nod, he continued to pleasure her while she bit her knuckles to keep her voice down, and if anybody asked him what the movie was about he would have no idea at all. It became quite a regular occurrence after that, Makoto conveniently ‘forgetting’ her panties when she was wearing fluffy skirts. It kept Sousuke on edge and he found that he was always stupidly looking forward to finding out about it when she dragged his hand up her thigh. It was a massive turn-on to know that she was sharing this secret with him.

Today, they decided to notch up the level of their little games a little bit.

"Okay, let me get your objectives straight: You are not wearing panties, but this really short skirt... well, to be honest it's more like a belt. Where did you get this thing?!"

"S-Sousuke!" Makoto protested, fidgeting on her high-heeled and thigh-high white plastic boots, tiny black skirt with its zippers tight on her hips. Net stockings started about a hand's width beneath the bottom of the skirt and disappeared after about about another one and a half hand-widths in her boots. "I just found it, okay?"

"Well, yeah, it doesn't leave much to imagination, you know?" Sousuke growled, feeling already too possessive to see this through. “Besides, your top is pretty transparent as well. And this is how I’m to allow you to go on the streets?”

“Sousuke… You said so yourself, ‘nobody really cares what you’re wearing in a big city like Tokyo and what not.’ It’s going to be alright,” Makoto whined, hugging herself tighter around the white tank top. Her whole outfit seemed to completely ignore the fact that something like underwear existed, so its low cut did not just show off her cleavage - quite impressive, but not that Sousuke cared much other than for the fact that her soft breasts made great stress balls to play with - but also her nipples, which were already hard with excitement.

He caught himself staring at them, wondering if Makoto had ever thought about getting her nipples pierced, sighing before he raised his gaze and looked sternly into his girlfriend’s eyes.

“...Fine. But I’m gonna trail right behind you once I drop you off in Kabukicho, no, wait, Shinjuku, right?” Sousuke continued, unable to keep the growl out of his voice.

“Shinjuku, and we’ll meet at the edge of Kabukicho to go to the next love hotel,” Makoto nodded, blush prominent on her cheeks. It was testament to how hard she was blushing that it was visible through the thick layers of makeup that made her seem like somebody entirely different. Sousuke almost hadn’t recognized her when she stepped out of the bathroom, surprisingly stable on the high-heeled boots, the mascara and whatnot she had put on her face giving her a completely different look from usual. Smokey eyes or whatever it was called did a lot to enhance the vibrant green of her eyes and his heart had skipped a beat as she had smiled so shyly up at him.

“Right. Shinjuku. I’ll drive you, in this… costume and hope that I don’t get arrested for unlawful assumption of public authority,” Sousuke sighed, pointing to the police uniform that was currently hugging him a little too tightly around the chest for his liking.

Chuckling Makoto smiled up at him. “Don’t worry… it’s got the wrong colors, I don’t think anyone would assume it’s anything but a costume.”

Sosuuke sighed heavily but sent her a crooked grin. “I’m gonna trust you on that,” he said. “So. That’s your objective. Mine is to follow your ass and make sure that nobody touches you inappropriately.”

Makoto nodded. “That’s how I wrote it down… it’s not too ha- difficult, is it?” she asked, blushing a little more at her ambiguous use of words.

Sousuke’s smile softened. No matter how many dirty things Makoto suggested to him, he had trouble seeing anything but a sweet, innocent girl in her, even as her fake eyelashes batted against skin with thick makeup. “I’ll manage,” he assured her, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Now let’s get going, This thing is getting a little uncomfortable around the chest.”

“Ye~s,” Makoto giggled, taking his hand on their way to the car, pressing herself against his arm and he was sure that he would be unable to keep his hands off her in the car.

* * *

Sousuke had been right about one fact: He had not been able to keep his hands off her in the car. Mostly because she belatedly decided to notch things up just a little bit by pulling a small - honestly, tiny - buttplug from her little handbag, giving him the cutest puppy eyes once could give you when they are holding up a buttplug while not wearing any underwear.

“Put it in?” she asked and how was he supposed to say no to that face? He sighed and told her to turn around - while they were still in the car and she was still in the passenger’s seat. Eyeing the plug first and then her plump, round ass he decided that she didn’t need any special preparation and simply sucked on the tiny plug to lube it up, then pushed the now slick plug against her pucker, clearly visible to him beneath the hem of the skirt. He didn’t even bother to lift it up any more than it rode up on its own when Makoto leaned forward and just pushed.

His girlfriend gave a tiny yelp, then inhaled with a hiss while he kept on pushing forward. It shouldn’t hurt, he saw no distress and Makoto was sturdier than she might let on. Taller than most, too, even though he was still towering over her despite the high-heeled boots that she was wearing.

“You okay?” He asked once the only thing he could still see of the plug was the small gem at the end. Sousuke could smell her arousal rather than see it and if he were honest, it was driving him wild and he wanted to skip the whole walking-around-Kabukicho for… safety reasons, but he remembered how much she like the idea, how much she had wanted it and he really didn’t want to spoil this for her. So he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

“I… I’m fine,” Makoto gasped as she sat back down, adjusting her skirt as much as she could, even if it seemed like a lost cause because it would ride up her crotch with every little one of her movements. “I-it feels good. Thank you, Sousuke,” she smiled and turned to look up at him, taking his breath away with the flush that he could see on her cheeks. Beneath the layers of make-up.

Either she was blushing really hard from something that simple or he was getting better at reading her expressions.

“G-good,” he replied, looking away to hide his own blush. “Y-you better get going. I… I’ll be right after you.”

“Mhm… I’ll get going,” Makoto said awkwardly, smiling as she opened the door of the car and climbed out awkwardly, maybe a little stiffer than usual. Once more she readjusted her skirt, pulling it down as far as she could, but as Sousuke watched her walk away from the car with easier steps than he had expected, he could see it riding up again. Almost enough to show off her ass. Her naked ass.

Growling, he unbuckled his seatbelt, locked the car after he got everything that he would need to come across as a real cop - handcuffs, mostly, and this ridiculous hat that Makoto had said looked good on him - and followed her steps slowly. He trailed behind his girlfriend on her way out of the parking garage, always keeping an eye on her back. Once she stepped outside, everybody was staring at her.

Well, you usually didn’t get to see a beauty as tall as a model in thigh high boots and otherwise pretty slutty outfit walking down the streets of Shinjuku… even though Sousuke would think it was a more common thing around Kabukicho, just a few steps further on. It was to be expected that Makoto would attract all sorts of gazes, so he did his best to stay at a comfortable distance, where he could see her, but did not raise suspicions of trailing her in some kind of official police thing or whatever. He was still terribly conscious of the fact that he was dressed up like a cop and even if Makoto had reassured him that he wasn’t going to be recognized as a real cop, he still felt… wrong.

“Excuse me, Mr. Officer?” a young, obviously foreign girl asked as he was watching Makoto take the corner to Kabuki-cho.

Sousuke froze in shock. He hadn’t counted on the fact that anybody might talk to him while they were out in the open.

“U-um… I’m not… How can I help you?” he asked, straightening his back and hoping that it was just a quick question for directions or something simple like that. At least they had addressed him in Japanese, if he had to talk English now, he was sure that Rin would never let him off the hook for messing up royally.

“Mr. Officer, um, my friend and I were wondering if we could take a picture with you. You’re a very attractive man and my friends at home don’t believe me when I say that Japanese men can be buff, too,” the girl explained, making Sousuke blink, absolutely stunned.

“Uh…I guess?” he said, frowning at himself. He didn’t have time. Makoto didn’t know what happened to him and he had to find her, which was going to be pretty difficult if he lost her. “But I’m not a real officer, this is a costume,” he felt compelled to explain as the girls got their phones ready to take a picture of him using one of these selfie-sticks. He smiled politely as they raised their hands to make V-signs and that was it.

They thanked him he just nodded and went to hurry after Makoto, hoping that nothing had happened to her. He would never be able to forgive himself if it did.

He went around the corner from which was just a straight road and then one more corner to the love hotel that they had agreed on visiting. Makoto should have been in plain sight at this point.

The streets were completely deserted.

There was nobody, not even the occasional bar visitor.

_Shit._

 

* * *

The moment Makoto stepped out the car, she could feel just how wet she was. It was going to be hard to walk like this, but she managed without many problems. She almost didn’t feel the plug in her ass, it really was too tiny to be noticeable, but just the thought of it being inside of her, of thinking about how Sousuke had put it inside of her had her shiver in anticipation. The eyes of all the people on the streets in Shinjuku did their own. It wasn’t far from the parking garage to her destination, but she had to pass by where a lot of people were walking past, coming from the station to go shopping or eating in the nearby district. But Makoto had to go just go around a corner and then she would be in a different part of Tokyo, where nobody would be looking at her anymore.

If it were for her, she would have tried to talk Sousuke into doing her in a small alleyway in these winded quarters of Kabzuki-cho; there was enough space anyway and she was sure that nobody would look. But… that would have been too much, she had reasoned with herself and she didn’t want Sousuke to be too appalled at her. It was enough that he was playing the cop and she was the prostitute, a highly illegal field of work in Japan. Of course, there were loopholes, workarounds and such, but everything was in the hand of the Yakuza and the official forces hardly did much directly anyway.

Everybody knew that certain massage parlors or bath houses offered special treatments with ‘happy ends,” but there were hardly any prostitutes walking around on the streets to offer their services. That’s why Makoto thought she would be safe like this. Nobody would assume that she was selling her body if she was just outside.

“Hey, _tachinbou_ , how much for _fera_ and _paizuri_?” _(A/N: Tachinbou is a word for street hooker, fera means fellatio, paizuri is a boob job)_

Makoto blinked and slowed down, just to see an older man dressed messily in a suit. His tie was gone, but he looked like he had just come from work to have a good time at Kabuki-cho, but Makoto would have never expected to be hit on that blatantly.

“U-uh?” she said eloquently, but the man had already approached her. He was a smaller than her, but that didn’t seem to bother him as he cornered her against the wall of a building, just a little off the road, out of sight for anyone who would be passing down the street. Next to her, an aircondition was whirring loudly.

“How much? ...Ohhhh! Don’t tell me this is your first time! Lucky!” the man grinned as he put a hand on Makoto’s hip, making her panic. “With such a nice rack as yours I’m sure it’s gonna be a hell of a ride.”

And with that he forced his lips on her, something Makoto just so managed to avoid by turning her head and pressing her hand to the man’s mouth.

Where was Sousuke? He had promised to trail after her, to protect her! He should have seen what was happening and he should be by her side to safe her right then. It took her everything not to cry out for help because as things were, she wouldn’t have a chance explaining that this wasn’t exactly what it looked like.

“Um… W-well, I guess, um, it’s.... Well, how much do you usually pay?” she asked, trying to buy herself some time, in hopes that Sousuke was just a few steps behind.

The man snorted as he sniffed up her neck, making Makoto shiver with disgust. “Usually I pay nothing, because I have my little wifey at home, but she threw me out, saying that I don’t bring home enough money… You smell so nice...”

One hand found its way to her thighs, but no matter how much she pressed them together to avoid any further touch, that man was stronger than he looked and had found out quickly about her secret.

“Ohh, you’re not wearing panties, how convenient! Now get your tits out and suck it, bitch,” he said as he fondled her roughly.

Faced with the choice of either having this man’s dirty fingers inside of her or having his dirty dick on her chest where she could wash off his stench more easily, it wasn’t really hard to choose. She sunk down to squat down in front of him and he hurried to get his dick out, obviously more than just a little turned on. However, his dick was tiny, it smelled and Makoto couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose at it.

“20 thousand, in advance,” she said, voice firm as she tried to imagine what a regular prostitute would ask for such a disgusting job.

“Shit, you’re kidding me, right? A cheap whore like you asking for 20? I’ll give you five!” the man gave back with a growl, waving his erection in front of her face.

“...17,” Makoto gave back, her voice firm even though she felt like she was shaking with panic all over.

“Do you even know your place? .... Ten,” the man said, surprising Makoto a little. He was obviously desperate.

“15, or I’m calling the police,” Makoto heard herself saying, biting her lip. Threatening the man hadn’t been what she wanted, she wanted him to let go of her, but it seemed like there was more in her than she had expected.

“And who do you think they’ll believe? I’ll give you 14, here,” the man said and threw a bunch of bills at her face, which Makoto scrambled to collect and shove into the top of her boots for the lack of somewhere else to put anything in her skimpy outfit.

“Now get those gorgeous tits of yours out and suck me off,” the man growled and Makoto found herself moving really, really slowly to pull down the front of her tank top, revealing her heavy breasts one by one. Meanwhile, the man had started to take matters into his own hands - literally - rubbing himself off as his tiny, ugly dick hovered over Makoto’s breasts. She straightened a little, lifting herself up until she could only raise her breasts to close the distance between them, still praying that Sousuke would be there to stop things.

“What is going on here,” a low, very angry sounding voice asked. A very familiar voice.

Makoto was so relieved to hear Sousuke that she almost gasped out his name, blowing their cover. The man in front of her however, jumped away from her, slapping his dick into her face which made her lose her balance and fall back into the dirt. She yelped, then winced because the impact was harder than she had expected thanks to the plug inside of her, almost forgotten at this point.

“Officer!” the man screeched, his voice unnaturally high. It almost made Makoto laugh, but she was too preoccupied with the pain from her behind.

“This bitch seduced me! She said she’d fuck me for money! I swear, I’m innocent!” he screeched, even as he tried to stuff himself back into his pants.

 

* * *

Sousuke was pissed.

He had walked down the street, looking left and right for a sign for anybody and then he had heard faint voices coming from around the corner and when he looked, he thought that he had seen the tips of Makoto’s ridiculous boots. And so he had decided to step closer, just to find out that his instincts had been right.

And obviously it was just in time.

When he made his presence known loudly, he could see that Makoto was topless now, and that the man he had seen pushing her into a wall had had his dick out, too. Even if he were a real cop, he would be pissed, he would take in the man, but seeing how things were, he could just scare him and make sure that he would never again approach a woman like this.

“Is that so?” he asked, trying his best to keep his voice leveled, calm, even though he was seething and wanted to do nothing more than to punch that idiot’s face into the next wall. “Well, I guess I have to arrest this lady then… if you’re as innocent as you say you are,” he growled, getting his handcuffs out. His eyes never left the man’s and he could see how he was trying to keep the contact, but even Nanase had done a better job at that when he had cornered him at the vending machines at that ridiculous swim festival.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but Sousuke cut him off before he could get any words out, stepping close enough to invade his personal space with his intimidating built.

“But if you have already given her money, that would make you as guilty of indecent behavior and prostitution as this young lady. If you’re as innocent as you say, I hope that I will find none of your money on this young lady… Or have you given her anything yet?” he all but growled as he took another step closer. “I’d need your personals in that case…”

“No! I’ve given her nothing! I’m sorry! I need to go home!” the man said and scrambled away, running as soon as he felt safe enough to.

It was only then that Sousuke turned to Makoto, but over that tiny sliver of relief, he could only feel seething anger still. “Get up,” he growled, holding a hand out to her for help.

“Thanks,” she said as she pulled herself to a stand.

“Who said that I was done with you?” Sousuke continued to growl, making her turn around securing her wrists behind her back. Once he was done with that, he fixed her front and then pushed her forward to walk to the love hotel, which was just a few more steps away. They managed to avoid any more people and as he handed the person behind the curtain the money for an overnight stay in a room, Sousuke kept Makoto in front of him, his hands always on her wrists to make sure she didn’t struggle too much against the handcuffs. They were surely going to leave marks later, but Sousuke didn’t want them to cut into her flesh too much yet.

He was handed a key card and and a room number and was told to take the elevator to the third floor. He heard a faint “Have fun!” as he turned around to the doors on the other side of the lobby. The elevator opened swiftly and the ride was too short to say anything at all even though he could feel Makoto squirming in front of him.

Sousuke assumed that the assault wasn’t her fault.

Well, technically it was for dressing like something she was not, but it wasn’t her fault that this guy had just shoved his dick in her face. In fact, Sousuke was blaming himself for not keeping a closer eye on her, for losing her for just a few minutes because some stupid girls wanted to take a picture with him. He should have declined and trailed closer behind her, he should have prevented this!

But it wasn’t like he could undo what had happened.

The only thing that he could do was to remedy what had happened and make Makoto forget that this had happened after all.

They arrived at their floor and Sousuke pushed her forward, pushed her out of the elevator to the door with the room number that he had been given. Unlocking the door took no time at all and when he pushed her inside, he was met with a simple room, a big bed in the middle of it and not much else. It looked clean, smelled like disinfectant and that was a relief to Sousuke.

“On the bed,” the growled and pushed Makoto forward, having her land face first onto the covers.

“Sousuke, I’m-” she started, but didn’t get very far.

“That was not very nice,” Sousuke said right next to her ear, growling possessively. “Leading that man on. You should have told him the truth right from the beginning, _bitch_.”

Makoto shivered and turned her head to the side. She wasn’t used to Sousuke calling her names, only in the middle of something that they had planned before. “I-it’s not like I-”

“I guess I have to do a full-body search and I’m starting with your holes. Maybe you’ve got some drugs hidden there,” he said, bypassing his anger and fueling his horniness with it. He shifted and let himself sink to the floor until he faced her pussy, taking a long lick over it.

“Eh? Ah! Oh my god, Sousuke!” Makoto cried out, pulling her thighs together out of instinct. “I-I’m sorry, oh god, um, I… there are no drugs! I’m clean!” she protested as she overcame her initial surprise and realized that Sousuke had strung her right into a role-play. He was taking her further on that fantasy of a cop arresting a prostitute, despite his anger over the accident that had happened.

“We’ll see about that,” Sousuke returned from between her legs before he continued to eat her out. He plunged his tongue inside her almost brutally, having her gasp and whine and cry out his name in mild protest, but he could taste just how much she loved it. Soon, he could feel new juices flowing, wetting her vagina where she had almost dried down before thanks to the shock that she had gone through.

Mercilessly he kept on licking her, kept on flicking his tongue from her clit to her vagina, until she was shivering harshly. One moment later she came with a harsh cry, her walls clamping down on his tongue as she moved her hips back against him, riding out her orgasm on his tongue.

Once she was done, Sousuke let go of her and she collapsed to her side.

“You’re right, _bitch_ , you’re clean in that hole. Now let me check your mouth,” he said, carefully freeing his manhood from its confines. He watched Makoto closely, for any signs of stress or indications of memories that she didn’t want to have, but she scrambled into a sitting position.

“I’m sure you… can do that more easily when you undo the cuffs? It’s not like I can run away now that you’ve locked the door,” she said, holding up her hands for him to do something about. He clothes were disheveled, the makeup was ruined already as well, but he didn’t quite mind. What mattered was that Makoto was okay and that she was going along with this.

“Fine, I trust you…” he said and unlocked the cuffs easily with the safety mechanism. “There you go. Now open up wide.”

Makoto did as she was instructed and Sousuke reveled in the fact that she did this so easily. He looked down her throat as if he was looking for something, but of course there was nothing.

“Well, I can’t see anything, but I’ll take a look with his,” Sousuke said, even though he felt slightly idiotic. In reply, Makoto giggled, but opened her mouth willingly. “Good girl,” he praised, just before he pushed his cock down her throat.

He wouldn’t have done that with any other girl, but the first few times that Makoto had blown him had proven that she was not only able to take him down her throat, no, she also lacked a gag reflex when it came to this things. As he thrust mercilessly into her mouth, always taking care that Makoto managed to breath in between his thrusts, he could feel saliva and snot running down his shaft, and Makoto’s cheeks were stained with tears as well. If he didn’t know that his girlfriend liked it when he used her like that he would have stopped, but so, he just worried that it might be too much. He continued still, but kept an eye on her.

He continued doing that until he felt on the verge of coming, then he pulled out with a wet plop. The force of his thrusts and sudden loss of it made Makoto fall forward, her face landing on his stomach.

“Take off your shirt,” he ordered while he pumped himself lazily to keep himself hard. Not that he would need to, but it felt like the right thing to do.

“Yes, sir,” Makoto replied, voice hoarse as her throat was dry. She peeled off her white tank top and threw it somewhere on the floor in the room, revealing broad swimming shoulders, plump, full breasts with soft, dark nipples and Sousuke hummed in appreciation at the sight.

“...Spread your legs, put them up in the air,” he issued another order to which Makoto promptly complied. The fishnet-stockings had rolled up and disappeared into the boots, but when she lifted her legs, a few bills fell out.

For a moment, Sousuke was so baffled that he forgot to stay in character. “...What is this?” he asked, picking up a bill of one thousand yen.

“That’s… well, he paid 14 thousand yen to see my tits,” Makoto said, unable to keep a certain vibe of pride out of her voice.

“...14 thousand,” Sousuke said, his voice flat.

“...not enough?” she asked,  feeling a little intimidated by his lack of reaction.

Sousuke could only snort. “No. No, not at all. Damn, you’re good!”

“Eh? What does that mean? Ah! Oh fuck, oh my god, Sousuke! Not so suddenly-y-y-y-y! I’m still - ah - sensiti-i-ive!!”

With one swift movement, Sousuke had entered her, right to the balls. It was easier than he had expected, but then again, they had done a marvelous job of letting her juices flow and lubing him up in return. He took hold of the backside of her knees, pushing them down until she was folded in half. And then he proceeded to fuck her, hard, fast, always making sure that it felt good for her. He was rewarded by a moaning, thriving and thrashing mess on the bed, his name moaned out on top of Makoto’s lungs until she came with another harsh cry, squeezing down so hard on him that there was no other way for him but come deep inside of her as well. He groaned and cried out her name as well, just before he collapsed on top of her, spent for the time being.

Makoto hugged him loosely, laughing softly.

“That was awesome… When are you ready for round two?” she asked.

“Give me a bit… I need something to drink, too. Do you want some water, too?”

“Mhm… How about we continue the full-body search after that?”

“Sounds good… Are you okay?” he asked as he tossed her a bottle of chilled water from the fridge. Who cared if it cost three times the price than a regular bottle?

“Never been better… but I was so scared! I thought that man was going to rape me,” Makoto admitted, looking sheepish.

“...He might just have. Thank god I found you in time,” Sousuke replied, after he had emptied half of his bottle.

“Yeah… What kept you though?”

“...It’s not important, I’ll tell you when we’re home, okay?”

“Mhm…”

They were silent for a few minutes, just sipping water to recharge their batteries for the next round.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about getting my nipples pierced, what do you think?” Makoto said suddenly, catching Sousuke off guard.

He turned crimson and didn’t want to tell her that he had been thinking about that just earlier. His body however reacted honestly and he could feel how his dick was fully hard again.

“I take it you like the idea, huh?” Makoto laughed, throwing herself back on the bed. “So, what about it, officer, are you ready to search the rest of my body for drugs?”

“You bet I am, _bitch_!”


End file.
